


Lips of an Angel

by justanotheruswntlover19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheruswntlover19/pseuds/justanotheruswntlover19
Summary: "Honey, why are you calling me so late?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok well i wrote this instead of my history paper, so i hate my life. anyway, just a short one shot based on the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Much love to u guys

“Alex, why are you calling me so late?” Tobin whispers breathlessly into her phone. She knows if her girlfriend in the other room overhears, there’s going to be hell to pay.

“It’s kinda hard to talk right now, Lex...” She draws out, not knowing what to say. They haven’t spoken in months, yet Tobin just _knows_ that this conversation is going to spark something between them.

“Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?” Alex’s sobs at the other end of the line surprises Tobin. After all, shouldn’t her and Serv have the perfect marriage?

“I gotta whisper, Lex. I can’t be too loud” Tobin says as the nickname rolls off of her tongue, like she was born to have it falling from her lips. It’s been months, but she finds herself falling right back into a pattern, like no time has passed.

“My girlfriend’s in the next room, Alex. Why are you calling? It’s almost midnight” Tobin tries her best to sound angry, she really does. But there’s something about Alex’s voice that hypnotizes her, makes her want to continue talking regardless of the risk that's increasing with every minute.

“You’re where? Lex, what are you doing in Portland?” Tobin pauses, realizing what Alex wants.

On one hand, she doesn’t want to be sucked back into to the black hole known as Alex Morgan, and everything that comes with her. It took her years to finally get over her, and she doesn’t want to punish herself by seeing her old lover again. But god damn, does she want to see her again. To hold her again, to hear her voice in person, to be the person to brush away her tears.

“Don’t move. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Tobin grabs her keys and wallet off of the table, and explains to her girlfriend that an old college friend is lost in the city and she’s just simply giving her a ride back home. It’s not a _total_ lie, but she still feels guilty. Her girlfriend kisses her before she leaves, and her lips just don’t feel right anymore.

Tobin’s normally a safe driver, but she’s going 55 in a 30 trying to get to Alex before she loses her nerve. Swerving in and out of traffic, while ignoring the angry driver she just cut off, she somehow makes it to the playground in seven minutes. She technically told Alex she would be there in ten, so she spends her remaining three minutes in her car mapping out this conversation. Feeling more brave with each passing minute, she jumps out of the car to meet Alex on the swingset.

“Tobin... “ Alex breaths out through the sobs, all but running into Tobin’s arms.

After all the planning in the car, Tobin’s speechless. She had every intention of chewing Alex out for the heartbreak, for the calling at midnight, for showing up in Portland unannounced. But, with Alex sobbing in her arms, her mind is blank. So, she pretends like it’s all those years ago. Wrapping her arms around Alex, she leads them to the swingset so she can sit and console the younger girl better.

“Toby, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry”, Alex hiccups into the older girl’s chest. It breaks Tobin’s heart to hear her sobs, but if she even opens her mouth to respond, she knows she won’t be able to stop the tears falling from her face.

“I really fucked up, Tobin. I could tell you I’m sorry a million times, and it still won’t fix anything. You didn’t deserve this. God, I fucked up”, the sobs start to slow down, and now it’s just tears that freely flow from her face.

“Lex, what are you talking about?” Tobin says barely above a whisper.

“God, everything Tobin. I should have picked you. It should have been us, getting married and living out in god knows where, being fucking happy. Serv doesn’t make me happy like you do, he never did. But God Tobin, can you imagine what would have happened to both of our careers if I picked you? Neither of us would still be playing and we’d be outcasts. Or that’s what I thought. I don’t know anymore, everything is swirling around in my head and I can’t tell left from right”

When Tobin doesn’t reply, the younger girl looks up for the first time since Tobin pulled her into her lap. She’s expecting an angry Tobin, ready to shove her off her lap and drive back home. She’d be fine with that- that’s what she deserves after breaking Tobin’s heart. But she doesn’t expect the pair of eyes she finds. Honey brown changed into a darker color, shoulders slumped, and a few tears escaping her eyes.

“Sometimes I wish she was you, you know. I guess neither one of us really moved on”, Tobin explains while releasing a bitter laugh.

“It’s really good to hear your voice, Lex”, she continues. “For a while, I never thought I’d actually see you again off the field. For a while, I didn’t know if I wanted to, until you called me tonight. Does he know you’re here? Is it gonna start a fight between you two?” she asks, not wanting to cause anymore trouble than she already has.

Alex shakes her head, and rests her head on the midfielders shoulder. “I don’t know if we’re even together anymore. He isn’t the same person he used to be, but I don’t think I am either. We haven’t even been sleeping in the same house. I’ve been spending nights at Ash’s and Ali’s. I think I’m going to file for divorce soon, but I had to see you before. What about your girlfriend, does she know?”

“No, I don’t think she has a clue. I told her I was picking up an old friend and driving her home, so I technically didn’t lie”, she whispers into Alex’s hair.

They’re both silent for the next few minutes, becoming familiar with each other again. Alex still fits perfectly in Tobin’s lap, and Alex still uses the same perfume she did years ago. It’s a comfortable silence, and they both try to forget their current situation. To just live in this moment, when they found each other, where they’re finally happy.

“Tobin, do you think if things were different we would have been together? If we weren’t soccer players, if we didn’t have the whole world watching us, would we have found each other?” Alex whispers with a fragile voice- almost like she's too afraid to know the answer.

“There’s not a doubt in my mind. If things were different, if we had a restart, I would have found you sooner so I could have loved you longer. In a different life we would have already been married by now, because there’s no way that I wouldn’t put a ring on you. I think about that more than I care to admit, you know.” Tobin replies in an equally fragile voice.

“I miss you, Toby”

“God, what I would have given for you to say that years ago. Lex, I miss you every day. I miss everything about you. From your horrible home cook meals, to your obnoxious singing in the shower early in the morning. I fell in love with you for so many reasons that it would take too long to name off everything I miss about you.”

“Am I too late, Tobin? Am I too late for us? I know I don’t even deserve to be sitting here with you after what I did. But every night with Serv, when we were laying in bed, all I could think about was you. And how he wasn’t you. Am I too late?”

For the second time tonight, Tobin’s speechless. Her brain, being the logical part of her, wants nothing more than to lose her anger, storm off, block Alex’s number and never speak to her again. To let her hurt like she hurt her. But, for the first time in her life, Tobin listens to her heart instead.

“No. Alex, I was made for loving you. I loved you from the first moment I saw you, I loved you while you were walking down the aisle, and I love you right now. I thought this would be an awful experience, because we haven’t seen each other in so long. But it’s like it was before. We fit together like puzzle pieces, and I still feel a spark when I touch you. That’s how I know we’re not too late.”

“God, I was hoping you would say something like that. I didn’t think you would, just from everything I put you through. I love you so much, Toby”, Alex chokes out while sobs rack her body.

“Woah, woah, why are you crying? Do you think we’re too late?”

“No! No, these are happy tears. After years of feeling guilty about making the wrong choice, it feels so _good_ to just have you hold me and tell me we’re going to be okay,” her voice cracks as she explains.

“Let’s get out of this cold weather, yeah? We can go somewhere and really talk about our next steps. Because, mark my words Alex Morgan, I’m not letting you go again. I promise you that.”

Tobin doesn’t like to think of herself as a person that forgives easily. Even on the field, she remembers the players that foul her. If she forgives people for really fucked up things, there’ll always be someone who’ll take that as an advantage and walk all over her. She’s learned that about people through life, and she hates it. But, just this once, for Alex, she can forgive.

As they’re both walking towards Tobin’s jeep, hand in hand, Tobin can’t remember the last time she felt this happy. She had Alex back, and literally nothing else in the world seems to matter.

“Honey, I’m so glad you called me tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> u guys are lowkey lucky because I had a really sad ending planned out for this, but I decided against it. Anyway, let me know what u thought!


End file.
